


画地为牢

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall
Relationships: Domoto Tsuyoshi/Domoto Koichi
Kudos: 8





	画地为牢

你从来没有见过这样的主教，他脸上很少有别的什么表情，但你还是会忍不住去看他，看他精致的脸，看他高挺的鼻梁，看他永远抿紧的嘴唇，和唯一露出肌肤的领口。

他当然也有别的表情，也不是无时不刻都穿着那件华贵的大衣。他最近总是皱眉，尤其是在听他人忏悔时。

他对神保证这并非他原意，但他又的确从中得到了快感。

天使，他笃定那是天使，他不会认错，但这天使与他印象中的不同。天使吻他，从额头到嘴角，从耳垂到锁骨。天使爱抚他，用白皙而蒙着圣光的手，揉捏粉色的从未被他人碰过的乳尖，轻抚同样颜色漂亮的龟头，撑开一直紧缩的后穴。

的确不太对，尤其是在前方还有人在忏悔的情况下。

他听不清那个人在说什么，他的听觉神经不断被天使在耳边的亲吻刺激，但水声都掩盖不住来人的焦急，许是主教太久没回复，他一声比一声高：“主教，神可否原谅我？”

主教也在想同样的问题。他禁欲了很多年，以为自己见到了天使，能接近神的使者，却不曾想神的使者淫荡得过分，不但把他折腾得死去活来，还打扰他工作。他不是不愿意回复，而是他根本没法做到，身后的天使将他一步步逼到高潮的边缘，紧抿的嘴唇只要稍一松开，他就难以忍住不发出羞耻的声音了。

神啊，您可否原谅我？

天使一看便知他又在分神。他不爽地撩起长发，顶了顶舌头又搂紧了光一的腰。他依旧在挺腰，明明都已经进入到最深处了。他的长发随着动作往前晃，落在光一胸前，搔着刚刚吮过的乳尖，遮住了他右肩上一连串有深有浅的吻痕。天使的手包裹着主教的性器，明明原本是两样最纯洁的东西，却同时染上了情欲的罪恶。

忏悔的人喊了几声也无人回应，感觉是自己罪孽太深，哭哭啼啼地走了。他一走光一才喘过气来。他不应该在此刻放松。一直仰着的脖子被一口叼住，湿热黏滑的舌头游走在上，含住他不停滚动的喉结。光一的眼眶含着泪，因仰着头又无法落下，原来天使的吻是热的，他想。

刚进出了好几回，最后咬着他的后颈射在了里面，蒙着圣光的左手抚着红中泛紫的牙印，右手撸动着主教的性器，白浊的液体一下全都射到了面前那件大衣上。

天使总穿白衣，所以刚实际上不爱光一穿这大衣。大衣的确华贵，用上了最好的料子，花纹繁复，翻着绒面贴着主教的身体，里面的红衬衫又和外面的严肃不一样，永远不扣最上面的扣子。

光一这才落下泪来，泪水一滴一滴沿着脸颊落到地面，他愧于来忏悔的人，愧于这身华贵的衣服，愧于主教的头衔，更愧于神。

天使抬起他的脸，仔仔细细地吻去泪滴，又温柔地碰了碰他的嘴唇：“光一，你无需求神原谅。”


End file.
